Trouble at Casa Del Lou
by LoopyLou1990
Summary: Rambling and randomness, Musi being a pain in the ass and just not cooperating. Trouble's a foot in Casa Del Lou, but I can't always be there to fix or stop it. Bring in the babysitters :D Inspired by HaphazardbyMikeys Hostile Takeover! Rated T to be on the safe side
1. Musi

"Lou…Lou….Lou….Lou…Louise?"

"For the love of god what Dean?" He stuck his lip out pouting at me. Since perfecting the pout Dean used it at every opportunity.

"You're mean." He continued to pout, crossing his arms. Dean Winchester, the Hunter pouting isn't as amusing as you'd think. It was god damn adorable!

"How the fudge am I mean?" I said my eyes flicking over to him. Phil and Dean were my Musi husbands. Don't ask long story. Check out In Love With 2 for that. I was currently trying not to bash my head in over Mentally Unstable.

"Cos you didn't answer me aaaand…..You haven't even started a new instalment of Hunt Gone Wrong."

"Dean you aren't my only focus. What about Phil's stories? Thinking of You hasn't been touched in like forever."

"That's you own fault. You and Court tortured and then killed off Alex."

"That was your fault too. Plus once I can convince Kevin to help it'll be fine." He pouted again knowing I was right. I saw a flash of multi-toned blue hair behind Dean and new that Haven was back. Which was confirmed moments later when the sexiness that was my Werelion and main sweetie for My Cookie Monster story walked in butt naked. Hey he was a shifter from the Anita-verse and they liked to be naked. Who was I to deny them that?

"Dude put some freaking clothes on." Dean complained.

"No Haven don't." I smiled up at him and he ignored Dean going to lounge on my couch opposite me, talk about a damn distraction.

"And you know you can't do Mentally Unstable cos you let AJ's Kane and Emmy Bear torture Goatface." Dean was right of course. I needed Daniel Bryan as he was my main villain, but I stupidly let my niece and her daddy the Devil's Favourite Demon play with a blow torch on D-Bry.

"Louise….Kitten when are you going to get me and Rylie together?" Haven asked as he lounged there on the couch for all to see. I was still staring and couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"No, I was here first cat boy. And I'm her musi husband so I get her attention first." I glowered at Dean.

"As soon as I can you will be Haven. Dean be nice to Haven….what the hell is that?" I asked as Mike The Miz virtually screamed my house down.

"I don't know, but you can deal with pre-Madonna." I rolled my eyes, which Court would have said something about if she'd been here. I got up and climbed the stairs going to Mike's room.

"Mike? Mikey? What's wrong?" Sometimes I think I should listen to AJ and Court and just shut Mike up. He could really be a pain in the ass sometimes, but unlike them I loved Mike I thought he was *cough* Awesome!

"That multi-coloured haired freak has painted all over my wall and look at this!" He held up a suit. He could probably tell me what designer had made this suit I honestly didn't care.

"Well what's wrong with the suit Mike?" His eyes almost bugged out making him look more like the frog Court said he did.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! He cut holes in it! A grand that suit cost Louise!" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Mike we'll get a new one."

"I don't want a new one!" He cried throwing it on the floor.

"You know Roxy would dump your ass if she saw you like this?" I said crossing my arms as he began his tantrum. "JEFFERY NERO HARDY!" Jeff walked into the room all smiles.

"Yes darlin'?"

"Why?" I pointed to the walls and Mike's expensive suit on the floor.

"Court made me do it. Said it'd be fun."

"If Court said jumping off a cliff was fun would you do it?"

"Would you be there to catch me?"

"Dude you way a helluva lot more than me how exactly would you expect me to catch you?" I realised then that he had easily changed the subject.

"I don't know, but you love me too much to let me die." He smiled oh so charmingly at me.

"Yeah, but not as much as I love Phil and Dean!" I sing songed.

"Lou aren't you going to punish him?"

"And do what Mike? Take away his art stuff? Have him pout and come creep round me? Neither Phil or Dean can do it as well as he does." Which was completely true, Jeff could wrap me round his little finger. With that though he let out one more scream of injustice and flopped on to his bed face planting into the pillow. Jeff put his arm around my shoulders as we left Mike to his sulking. "Next time Jeffy, run it by me first."

"OK I will, so long as you can keep those dead squirrels Daryl keeps bringing back away from me and my room." He glared at the door at the end of the hall that led to the attic which was the Dixon brothers room.

"Ok, I'll go up and have a word." He kissed my cheek and headed to his room.

"That's all I ask." I smiled. I could never be angry at Jeff, hell I don't think anyone could, between his gorgeous accent, his charms and not to mention he was very easy on the eye as well as the sweetest musi I had. Well Sammy and Castiel were super sweet too. I clambered up the stairs to the attic through the door and the next thing I knew I was upside down my hair whipping around me and being held up by a length of rope.

"DARYL!"

"Oops shit, sorry Lou, I thought it was that art freak." I crossed my arms looking down at Daryl as Merle chuckled on his bed, smoking a joint. Daryl let me down slowly knowing what would happen if he dropped me and then he helped to my feet. I walked straight to Merle snatching the joint dumping it in his can of beer and then pouring out the window.

"I could have sworn I told you no drugs in my house. There are children living here, my children." Musi kids of course Reno and Harley, Dean and Phil's fraternal twins.

"Ah Lou come on. It's better that the crystal meth." He said reaching for a bag of weed, but I beat him to it.

"Want me to tell Phil? He'll give you the whole Straight Edge speech and I know how much you love that." I smirked as the smile fell from his face. "and as for you Squirrel man. Keep those squirrels in that shed of yours they don't come in the house. And both of you take a shower. The apocalypse hasn't hit, there's running hot water, soap and shampoo. I don't want my house stinking, even if Jamie likes how you smell Daryl." I left them to it before Daryl decided to teach me how to skin something. I walked back down stairs every intention of finishing the half done chapter of Mentally Unstable I had started, but as they say the road to hell was paved with good intentions. The second I sat down and got myself comfortable blue crappy netbook ready to go Cynric, my blue Weretiger brushed into the room with a face like thunder and flopped on to the couch that Haven had previously occupied. I sighed shutting the lid on my netbook.

"Ok Cynric what's wrong?"

"Its Sin, don't call me Cynric I don't like it." I rolled my eyes.

"Ok "Sin" What's wrong?" He crossed his arms and grumbled.

"Nothings wrong."

"Why are you being a grumpy git then?"

"I'm not. I'm always like this."

"Well go be like that in your room or somewhere away from me." I heard the front door open and close and knew then that Phil, the kids had come back from picking Court up to watch my house while I went to work. So much for getting some stories done.

A/N: Just some random musings with my musi. Done purely for my entertainment look out for guest babysitters :D


	2. Cookie Pays a Visit

Courtney x

Recording studio: Open for business. Status: Mine. All Mine!

"Courtney! You must share, let me in!" I take that back. Mostly mine and it will stay mine till I have to leave to babysit a bunch of adults who act younger than me. So basically, I'm going round Lou's place. Don't get me wrong, I love some of them people like nobody's business but the fact that A- most of them act like a bunch of 5 year olds and b- she's entrusting me- me of all people to look after the krazy bunch is worrying. Especially since I'm 14 and they're all allowed to drink. Make me look normal they do. I ignored my oc sister Jayde- who a complete bitch by the way. Bitch be upsetting Emmy, she be getting her karma. Thing is, I created Jayde to be my best friend cuz primary school, bollocked me. So Jayde was meant to be my best friend and because I was quite posh at the time, she turned out posh. Only that backfired on me as she turned out to be a Damien Sandow clone and pretty much enforce proper names and 'manners'. Which is why everyone hates her. Even the people who dislike/hate me and that's saying something. I knew something was up when the music stopped and my bloody buzzer interrupted it. Ma.

"Courtney! You've got guests!" Ma shouted down the little speaker thing. I shouted my thanks even though I damn well knew she couldn't hear cuz I got this house sound proofed for my parent's hearing and so we wouldn't get another complain. Or get evicted for that matter. I zoomed over to my big supercomputer, which had every location of my trackees, that's a long, long story. But the shortened version is, we get kidnapped a lot. Okay, moving on! And as well as that, cameras in places pretty much everywhere I want them to be. I just focus on front doors though, that'd be invasion of privacy and I do not need another restraining order on my hands. I saw it was Phil and his adorable little munchkin- and what I am saying? I sound like a critic for Wizard of Oz. Lemme rephrase, I saw it was Phil and his adorable kids or my niece (One of 'em) and nephew, Harley and Reno. Those kids are hilarious plus I love 'em both to pieces. I always end up getting caught in their little high-school dramas with my two other nieces, Emmy and Ali and my godson Ash. Its weird cuz what they come out with sounds like it should be coming straight out of my school. Weird. I grabbed Jeff's bribe, the kids' treats, my messenger bag with ma laptop and pushed my way past ma evil sister.

"Bye Jay-Jay!" She growled, in which I took great happiness. I take every possible opportunity to piss off ma evil sister and boy do I enjoy it. Mwahaha. I made my way upstairs from the basement of awesomeness and grabbed a bag for ma treats for the kids. "Bye Ma! Be back- uh, whenever!" I shouted, making ma way through the door, where Phil and the kids were waiting impatiently.

"Auntie Cookie!" Reno, I taught him to speak.

"Auntie CoCo!" Harley, she caught on from Lou. They both latched on to me which was awkward cuz I had like 3 bags full of goodies.

"Hey guys, hey Phil. Guys, step away from the treats. " They both took a step back. " Okay, I have 4 packs of Jaffa cakes and 4 bags of gummy bears. Quicker we get home, quicker we can share 'em." Phil smiled down at his kids as we made our way back to Casa Del Lou. Or the MadHouse. One of them anyway. The others being AJ's and Mikey's. Which reminds me, I wanna pop round them krazy ass places again. Fun dayz.

"What's in the third bag?" Phil asked, would he approve of me getting Jeff to torture Mike? Who cares, the only who can do anything is Lou and right now I am the favourite one between Dean, Phil and me.

"Jeffro's Bribe." Phil just looked at me funny. "I said to Jeff, that messing with Mi-Frogman *mental bitch slap to self* would be fun. If he done it for me I said I would give him something." He nodded with the 'I get it' look and he probably couldn't get why I couldn't just do it myself since I take pure pleasure in doing so. "We're home!" We found Lou downstairs looking pissed. I knew that look. She hadn't got any work done. "How much you wanna bet I'm going to get the 'Don't kill any of the musi' lecture?" I whispered to Phil.

""I'm not betting cuz it's a sure thing." I pouted at him. "No." Damn it. There goes my easy money. Oh well. I'll see if I can snag some from Jay's piggy bank. Shouldn't be too hard. After all, sisters must share in her own words. We walked in after the kids.

"Court, I gotta leave for work. Do not kill anyone." I pouted. "No." Oh come on! Am I not freaking adorable? I look like a lost puppy half the time! Much to my disadvantage but then again people do underestimate me. I guess being 5 foot tall and adorable does have its perks. "Don't. Kill. Anyone. Don't pick a fight neither." I scoffed, oh sure that won't happen. "I mean it Court."

"Oh I know." I smiled innocently, trying to get her off my case. But being my sister, she just shakes her head, kisses Phil goodbye, which earns a yuck from us 3 kids and just leaves, saying no more about it. Because she just knows something bad is going to happen and my big mouth is going to be a part of it. Or at least have a nice big say in it. Why she chose my corrupted self is beyond me. Short notice or long term. She just knows I'm addicted to trouble. Or at least it follows me around. Same thing. "C'mon chickies let's get these sweets sorted out. Phil, planning to help or do your own thing?"

"I'll help." He said, we walked into the kitchen. Phil grabbed 8 bowls whilst me and the kids got to open the goodies. I had raided the heaven that is poundland and got 4 bags of gummy bears so we put a bag into each bowl. Gummys: Check. Time for the jaffas. I had raided two branches of sainsburys to get 4 double packs. I am dedicated to my sweets and lord so help you if you come between me and them. Okay, so we had 24 jaffas in a box, times that by 4 is 98. So we had 98 jaffas to share out. I can work with that. So divide that by 4 is 49/2. Which is a half. That's 24.5. So we split the last jaffa up between the kids.

"Kay, so we knock on people's doors and ask nicely if they want jaffas and or gummy bears. Once we been round the house, we share what's left, if any, between us." The kids nodded and scramed. "Right, let's get this sorted. I need to see Jeff and make sure I beat the kids to the Dixons." Phil nodded and went after the kids who had gone into the living room with Dean and Sin. I went upstairs to find Jeff and knocked on to the door to his room, waiting patiently which I only seemed to have for Jeff and Sammy. Hell maybe Daryl, Merle and Dean sometimes if I feel like it. But its rare. "Jeffro!" I said as he opened the door. "I got your stuff-"

"Courtney!" My smile dropped quicker than a 1 tonne weight and morphed itself into a scowl. What in the good name of jaffa cakes is she doing here?

"Well, that's never good." Jeff noted in front of me. I shot my 'Really' look to him. "Just sayin'." I put the food of god in Jeff's art-covered room and went downstairs where my sister Jayde decided to walk in and lean against the wall, arms crossed and looking so damn impatient, just looking at her pink-ified self made me want to smack her one. Yueck, that's one difference between me and her. I have sense, and wear a mix of jeans, skirts and boys colours, well any colour but pink and white. She on the other hand, only wears girls colours, so pink, white, yellow and pastels. No black, blue, grey, anything associated with dudes. She won't wear jeans or trainers. She wears makeup, like eyeshadow, blusher, the whole nine where as I wear nail polish and sometimes lip gloss or lipstick. She has her ears pierced (I don't and never will) as she thinks it defines her as a 'lady' she'll never be a lady so long as she had that mouth open. She's also the poshest twit in the county whereas I am common as muck, and I take pride in that. Okay, looking back at that, that's most of the differences between us listed there.

"What do you want Jay?" I asked, snapping her out of her self-absorbed thoughts.

"Well, that's not very polite Courtney and I've told you before, but obviously, it hasn't gotten through your thick skull, my name is Jayde-Marie, that's what you shall call me." I scoffed at that.

"I'll call you whatever the hell I like. Now answer my question, Jay, what do you want?" I asked, setting myself into the same position as my sister, mimicking her was one of my specialities, and it also pissed her off like hell welcomed Sammy and Dean. She rolled her eyes and went to answer.

"Aunty Cookie, who's the freaky lady?" I stifled a laugh as my favourite and only nephew Reno piped up behind me. I turned to face him, Harley and Phil and sighed.

"This, is my twin sister, Jayde and she was just leaving, weren't you Jay?" I pretty much growled out that last part but as I turned to face my sister when I said that so I don't think Phil and the kids noticed too much. At least I don't think so. She shook her head to say no.

"I'm not going anywhere Courtney." She answered calmly, she was about to continue.

"No, it's Aunty Coco, she no like her full name." Harley piped up, staring down Jay. I hadn't even told her that reason. I just didn't teach it. I told Emmy and Ali that reason, Ash learnt it from Emmy and damn it them kids are hanging out, why do I keep forgetting that? Moving on.

"C'mon kids, let's leave Aunty Court and Jay to talk. " Phil ushered the kids away from this sisterly bitch-out, I'm willing to bet he almost certainly knew there would be violence. Not that I'd be defending that, because it's highly and almost indefinitely going to happen. Soon as they were up the stairs, Jay decided to talk.

"Courtney, you know I'm more mature and more responsible than you, why don't you go home and you let me take care of this?" Not even dignify that with an answer.

"I wouldn't leave you in charge of a crayon let alone this house. Now why don't you go find your little boytoy and get out of this house before my boot ends up kicking your derrière out of the county." I demon glared down my sister and kept up the role of the evil common as muck sister.

"Court?" Someone asked behind me, but it was directed to Jay. I turned around and saw it was Cas and Sammy, but Sammy was the one who talked.

"Why are there two of you?" Cas, sometimes oblivious to the human world and other times a complete ass. Right now he's oblivious. Don't have they have twins in heaven?

"We're twins dummy. I'm Courtney and that's Jay." He just looked cutely lost. Damn it. "We're sisters, but we're identical." Little bit of progress, but damn it he still looked cutely lost. Never mind.

"I'm Jayde-Marie, I'm guessing you're Sammy and Cas." I turned to face my sister with a what the fudge look? "I know just as much as you Courtney-Lou. "

"Oh for the love of Destiel, stop making me sound like a country bumpkin before I damify you and your posh tottie backside out of this house." I inwardly smirked when I realised what I said. I really gotta stop using that in this house. Oh well. Fat chance of that. Cas just looked even more confused then he was when he saw me and my sister and Sammy, well I think Sammy was thinking: 'Just back away slowly and they won't notice us.' Well that certainly wouldn't work. Us Whitford twins have the eyes and ears of a hawk. So MEH!

"Don't you have something in common? Something which keeps you quiet for more than 5 seconds?" Sammy suggested, the gears started turning in my head. But first, sarcastic comeback.

"When you and your brother have one other than drinking and kicking ass, then you can say that. But for now, shut it." Damn her.

"For the love of christ, stop nicking my lines cagna!" I shouted back at my sister. For the love of purple, that's a reason I hate being a twin. We read minds. Ish. Then I had an idea, I stopped my rant and got to thinking. "Jay, you still have that portable stage with you?" She nodded and got my idea. How much trouble was this going to get us into?

Lord knows how long later...

DJ Krazy and Lady Jay are our little performing names and we set little things like this up, we do it big and in style. We called in a few favours and got some other performers. We were getting really into it, so when we saw Lou coming down the set, looking very pissed. 3 guesses who bolted or tried to at least. "Oh no, I go down, I'm dragging you with me." This was going to take a lot of work from Payne and Haven. So Lou storms over to us as soon as she spots us, me holding Jay where she is by her hair so the cagna can't bolt. Oh this was going be fun.

~Lou~

"What the hell is that nofty tofty little twit doing in my yard?!" I shouted as I laid eyes on Court's twin.

"Just leaving. No need to worry." Jayde smiled nervously.

"Oh I don't think so. CROWL," But Payne's hand clamping down on my mouth stopped me and Haven stood in front of me with his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Lou kitten don't be angry."

"Even if it is sexy." Payne offered. Man sometimes I hate how my musi know how to play me.

"Whoa that's my wife you're talking to!" Phil shouted.

"And mine! I should shoot you!" I wriggled free from Payne's grip on my mouth and pulled Haven into a hug.

"Dean Winchester you will not, do you hear me?! Not shoot my kitty cats!"

"I'm a lion!" Haven grumbled.

"Course you are, but you're my kitty too." I smiled. I saw Court shove Jayde and off she ran. I was ready to lay into Court for leaving my musi unattended while she played pop princess, but the arrival of a friend stop me.

"What up brah?!"


	3. Haphazard and the Troublesome Duo

Hey Mikey! What are you doing here?" Lou asked as I walked up the yard.

"Well you see, what had happened was -"

"Louise!" Two voices echoed around me as Danny and Jojo shot by, nearly tackling Lou as they hugged her. I glared at the two. They weren't even supposed to be here. I was going to leave them home but they hounded me until I let them tag along. And I use the words "let them" very loosely. More so being that they threatened to break my flashdrive in my sleep.

"Girls, I missed you two so much! And Reno and Harley have been waiting to see you guys!" Louise told them

"They would have been waiting longer too, because Mikey didn't want us to come." Jojo informed her, glaring back at me. I sneered at her.

"Mikey," Louise started, "Why wouldn't you want them to come along?"

I have so many answers for this question...

"Let's see, they're loud, obnoxious, they're bitches, they suck-"

I was cut off as a hand cupped gently but firmly over my mouth.

"Watch the language there," A familiar voice purred. Bewildered, I crane my head to see my favorite blue tiger in the world.

"Sinny cat!" I yelped and hugged Cynric close. Cynric is possibly the only muse alive other than Stephen who I can actually get along with on a regular basis. It's a pity the hot kitty isn't mine.

Suddenly, an odd sound rings throughout the air. Something like a giant bug zapper. Followed by several loud growls and a shriek. We're all still as Louise stares off in the direction of the noise. Jojo was the first to speak up.

"Sounds like something fun's going on," She mused beginning to take a step off in the direction.

"Don't you even dare," I growled, shooting her a look. She threw me a cross eyed, mocking glare but stayed put.

"I swear if that's Jayde..."Louise mumbled, beginning off, "Mikey, can you and the girls keep a handle on things for a little?"

"No prob, Lou! We got this!" Behind me, Danny and Jojo called out acknowledgements.

So looks like I'm in charge. This oughtta be fun...

XoxoxoxoxoxoX FIVE MINUTES LATER XoxoxoxoxoX

I looked around the house in horror as several large cats roamed freely. Bodily fluids covered nearly everything and my steps were light as I tried to navigate the living room. In one arm, I held a crying Reno, and in the other, Cynric's hand grasped tightly to mine, his nails beginning to dig lightly into my palm.

Everything just had a domino effect. Literally. First, Ty, Danny and Jojo had just set up a trail of dominos around the kitchen. It seemed innocent enough. Until the last domino set off a mouse trap that caught a curious, visiting James on the finger. The initial shock followed quickly by pain sent the Wereleopard into an involuntary shift. He bolted out of the kitchen, mouse trap still attached to his paw. Before I could catch him, the commotion woke a napping Reno, who I now carried on my hip.

After finally finding the startled cat and leading him to the living room, I stupidly placed it on the table in the living room. And when I say stupidly, I mean grade A idiocy. When I left to get the poor thing some ice, I came back to find another large cat occupying the living room, howling at the top of his lungs. Noel had apparently come down to comfort his hurt friend and had mistakenly gotten it stuck on his own paw.

I had managed to take care of those two, but now Cynric was too nervous to let go of my hand and Reno was feeling cranky.

"Sinny boo, I love you, but you're going to have to let go of me. I'm already dealing with one child!" I snapped.

Now I've done some pretty stupid things in my time, I'll admit it. I just act without thinking things through on occasion. Common sense though, should alert a person, that whilst holding the hand of Weretiger who's nails are already piercing into your skin; one should not attempt to rip the hand away after startling the creature even more. I freakin brayed at the moon as five bleeding punctures were left across my hand and wrist. None were that big, but it hurt like a bitch. Again, I was not thinking as several obscenities flew loudly from my mouth and Reno who had just calmed down burst back into tears. And if that wasn't the icing on the cake, then Cynric blowing bodily fluids onto me as he shifted definitely was.

None of you may quote me on this, but I actually feel like my musi aren't that bad right now. They don't cry, or turn into various large cats, or blow up in a spew of body slime. Most of the time, anyway.

I look down at Reno, crying in my arms. Bouncing him lightly in my arms, I spoke softly.

"It's okay, kiddy. Don't cry. Auntie Mikey's sorry for yelling..." Many more meaningless phrases fall from my mouth before I give up. It's no secret that I'm a horrible aunt. I can barely console my dog after accidentally kicking him. Strangely I'm fine with this.

"Okay, let's go find daddy then..."I decide. I wander for a while before finally finding Dean's room. My fist rapped loudly on the door and I jumped away from it with a start as a loud explosion sounded behind it. What. The hell. Shortly following it, a loud curse resounded out. But not in Dean's telltale voice. Furrowing my brow, I pushed open the door to a room full of smoke. First, I noticed the hole in the ceiling and the smoggy rubble directly underneath it. Then I looked up to see tattoos, piercings, and attitude.

"Tyler!" I yelled, "You know damn well Lou doesn't want you in here!"

"I don't see why not!" She yelled back.

"Really? You don't?" My voice dripped in sarcasm as I looked from the gun in her hands to the hole in the ceiling.

"Not at all," Her tone was deadly as she reloaded the gun. Was that a threat?

"Well then neither have I," I cave, "Have you seen Dean?"

The words were hardly past my mouth before said Tyler was screaming ferociously at the top of her lungs.

"TY, GIVE ME THE DAMN GUN-"

"NEVER!"

I could only watch as the girl knocked over a tall bookshelf, using it as a stepping stool to climb through the hole in the ceiling with the gun tucked tightly under her arm. Dean pushed past me, cursing under his breath as he looked up through the escape way that he could not possibly fit through.

"Damn that girl." He shook his head in irritation before turning to me.

"What do you want?"

"Your child is crying and I'm all out of cookies, "I explain, handing Reno over to him. I watched intently as Dean sat back on his bed, rocking Reno gently as he cooed to him. So cute...so hot...so...not mine. Gr.

Soon, Reno was fast asleep and Dean rested him down onto his own bed. How adorable. If I could stay and watch the little cutie in his sleep, in a totally non stalkerish way, then I would. But there are guts and skin that need cleaning up in the front. Ruefully, I left off to go and take care of that.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"And why are we the ones doing this?" Jojo growled at me. She and Danny were scrubbing away on their hands and knees the mess in the living room.

"Because you are the ones who got James caught in the trap to begin with," I said again for the thousandth time.

"Yeah, but you're the one who left the trap on the table for Noel to get stuck with," Danny grumbled back.

"Less talking, more scrubbing," I commanded as I walked from the room. My feet carried me outside where a one Phil Brooks was lounging with a comic.

"Just the man I was looking for," I said aloud as I took a seat beside him. He glanced up from his read without looking at me; green eyes questioning.

"Should I be worried?" He immediately asked.

"No. Not much anyway. It's about Sticking Together. I would've asked Ty, but she's being weird."

"Oh, well okay then. Been working on the next chapter?"

"Yeah. Trying to. I've gotten a couple ideas down for it, nothing solid though. I haven't even actually started it yet; I've been trying to work out the best way to lead up to what Lou and I have planned and so far, my wording for it has been...difficult to say the least..."

He stared at me comprehendingly.

"So all the drafts sucked, huh?"

"Yup,"

"Well have no fear; For I, Super Underpunk, have an idea-er!" He shouted, jumping up.

I feel as though taking chapter ideas seriously from this dude would be as good an idea as buying sushi from a sidewalk tent. As his words fall onto paper though; things actually start to make sense and I can see where the chapter is headed. Before I know it; we've got over half of the next Sticking Together chapter done. If only my Punk muse were as useful. He might as well be Perry the Platypus, because the CM Punk at the Hostile Takeover HQ doesn't do much. I briefly think of kidnapping this Phil muse and sending Lou my own Punk muse. But then Harley would have a bitchy-albeit hot-daddy instead of this fun one, and we can't have that.

Right as Phil and I have finished up what we were working on, three gunshots; similar to the ones from before ring out loudly across the yard. I'm on my feet in seconds, charging into the house. The sight that greets me is

Dean struggling in a headlock by the hands of Ty and Danny and Jojo covered in pieces of wood and rubble; Dean's gun in their hands and another hole in the ceiling.

"What the hell were you guys doing?!" I yell. I march over to my two musi and grab the gun from their sticky hands before arguing with Tyler until she finally released Dean; sputtering for air.

"You guys are such idiots! I swear I could kill you all!" As I spoke, the gun swinging repeatedly back and forth in my hands emphasized my every point as I cursed out the malevolent musi.

Behind me a door clicks shut and someone clears their throat.

"Uh, Mikey? What's going on?" Lou's voice sounds out quizzically from behind me.

"I...um..." Glancing back at the line of musi, their arms are all raised in surrender and they wear the most terrified looks on their faces.

Almost as though an insane woman had just been waving a gun at them.

"I swear, Lou; this is not what it looks like."


End file.
